Making you Mine
by Unknown.Anonymous.Unknown
Summary: Sora is the popular guy in school.Riku,on the other hand,is the quiet nerd in the corner who's Sora’s best friend.What happens when Riku comes back looking like a hot super model after summer? Will Riku finally confess his feelings for Sora?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sora is the popular guy in school. Riku, on the other hand, is the quiet nerd in the corner who nobody knows why is Sora's best friend. What happens when Riku comes back a hot super model after summer? Will Riku finally confess his feelings for Sora, and will Sora accept?

Ok so this is my first time trying to write a fanfic. Oh god help me!!

The main pairing is Rikusora (**WARNING! This means BoyxBoy love!!**) but there will be other side-couples.

Kingdom Hearts belongs to square enix. Cause if I owned it, Riku would have confessed his undying love to Sora and Organisation Thirteen would all lived happily ever after in their gay mansion with their gay boyfriends.

Italics are either Riku or Sora's thoughts.

On with the story!!

"Sora!" yelled Kairi as she tried to push her way through the crowd. As soon as the chocolate-spiked haired boy had stepped into the main hallway, he had been surrounded by people, all wanting to talk to him or see him flash that dazzling smile at them.

Sora grinned at Kairi, not at all flustered by the crowd, had been expecting it since it was the first day back at school after summer. Kairi though looked outraged at having her perfectly arranged hair messed up simply because she wanted to talk to her best-friend.

"I'll catch with you later guys ok?!" said Sora, waving his hand at his scary fans as he dragged Kairi down the corridor, heading towards the assembly place.

"So Kairi, howdya been? Well I know how you've been I've just seen you yesterday! Haha!! Hey, have you seen Riku yet?" asked Sora. He was a little annoyed; he hadn't seen Riku all summer because his ultra rich, ultra successful businessman of a father, Sephiroth, had dragged his ass down to California to stay with him at their summer retreat beach-house. He had only just made it back the night before. He had really missed Riku, a LOT. But that didn't stop him from being the usual happy, optimistic Sora.

"Nope. You know that he never comes to school early if he can help it, especially on the first day back." Then, they heard somebody gasp and a few thuds as jaws hit the ground. They both swivelled round together, both naturally curious by birth. And together they both yelled, "IS THAT RIKU?!" Because seriously, how could a person who only a few months before was a total geek, turn into a total sex bomb and was now strutting his stuff down the corridor towards them, working it like he was on a catwalk but seemingly unaware of doing so? HOW?!

Lemme give you a clearer picture of the before and after here.

Before, his hair was set in a mushroom style (AN: lmao I laughed so hard when I pictured Riku with mushroom hair, as if that would ever happen! But this is why it's called fanfiction, so it's cool :D) and it was a murky brown, but he always hid it under a giant brown beanie. His skin was rough and greasy. And he had huge, black rimmed glasses which dragged themselves down his nose all the time. His eyes where always red and puffy from reading in poor light conditions. He was frail and weak too. In short, he was extremely unattractive and under no conditions, considered worth a second glance.

NOW, his hair was long and soft, just touching his shoulders and it was a natural silver. It freaking shined! His skin was white and looking as fine as porcelain. His glasses were gone, replaced with contacts which revealed breath-taking aqua-marine eyes. It appeared he had gone to the gym and couple times a week too, with those abs and muscles. Wait make that, a couple HUNDRED times a week, how else could he have achieved that sexy ass? He was now the definition of sexy, the vision of every girl's dream. Oh and he looked COCKY too! Great, he knew he was hot too.

"Can we move it? I'm sorta getting disturbed. There's one chick that's giving me a look that you would normally give a piece of steak," said Riku. Sora gawped at him, feeling an oncoming blush. When did Riku get so hot dammit?!

_His eyes are so beautiful, I could get lost in them. His hair looks so soft, I really want to touch it._

"Um Sora? I know it's a shocker, but you're drooling on my shoes," chuckled Riku. Oh he was liking this

_What? Oh right._

"Geez sorry. Stupid Riku, what do you expect? I haven't seen you all summer and then you show up looking like…like…I don't know! You just look prettier!" Sora cursed the sky blue as soon as the words left his mouth. Kairi muffled a giggle. (AN: see I didn't forget about Kairi!)

"Prettier?" whispered Riku. You could practically see the fume coming out of his ears. "I look prettier? Do I look like a girl to you Sora? Do I? Tell me truthfully, insert evil Riku gleam here do I look pretty?"

"N…n…no Riku," mumbled Sora.

"I thought so too!" he said smirking. "So, what you have you two been doing all summer without me?"

"We could ask you the same question!" laughed Kairi.

Riku's face clouded with pure fear for a second before his normal "PISS OFF" look settled back again.

"Ah, you see I can explain. My Dad was really angry at me, he said that though he was glad I was smart and got good grades, the Utada line of males were all handsome and he was ashamed that I was hiding that fact. So I had to spend the whole summer renovating myself under his supervision. It was hell. I hated it! I don't give a shit about how I look! But apparently, Dad says that it should come naturally to me!" he ranted.

Kairi and Sora hid their surprised expressions. Riku was usually very refined and didn't ever say that much all at once. Then again, it had probably been bottled up for the whole summer and they were after all his best friends.

"But isn't this a good thing? Oh and why did you dye your hair silver?" asked Kairi, Sora was still fixated with Riku, never once peeling his eyes away from his mouth.

"It isn't dyed. It was dyed before. And before you ask why, it's because I wanted as little stuff as possible to resemble my Dad's. But I guess it's ok now. Now that he actually bothered to learn my name."

"Oh I see." There was an awkward silence.

"GOD! Sora! Will.You.Stop.The.Staring?" hissed Riku. Truth be told, he was loving it. Ever since he had met Sora's beautiful ocean-blue eyes across a room waayyy back, he had fallen in love. Madly, deeply, passionately, hopelessly in love. But he didn't dare say anything. He was Sora, The Sora. And he was Riku, fugly Riku. Besides, Sora was straight and there was no way in hell he was risking the thing most dearest to him, their friendship, over it. But this year was going to be different. He was no longer fugly Riku, more like smexy Riku. At least that helped somewhat in boosting his confidence to tell Sora. Though confessing was still a long, long, long, long, looonnnggg way down the road of utter HELL.

Sora snapped out of his daze, for the second time in five minutes.

"Wha? Uh right! Sorry Ri, you've just changed a lot. It's going to take some getting used to," he said in a squeaky voice. He had tried to play it off cool, but his insides had been turned to jelly, he couldn't stop fumbling with the zip on his jacket and he could swear his cheeks where on fire. Why was this happening to him? No actually, first of all, what was happening to him?

"I wonder what class we're going to be in?" said Kairi. She had noticed Sora's uneasiness and since she was always the one who kept the calm around here, she had tactfully changed the subject.

Riku shrugged, his hair slipping over his shoulders. Sora almost started drooling again, almost.

_He is just so beautiful. I knew he was handsome before, but now? Now I just want to kiss him senseless. Wait what? WHAT? Ewww no no no! Riku is my best friend. Riku is my GUY best friend. Riku is also not interested in me__ that way anyway. _

"Well, I guess as long as we're dumped together in the same class it won't matter," she continued. This was getting hard. But, thank stars, the bell rang.

"Ah! There goes the bell, we better get going," she said. She and Riku started hurrying towards the main hall for the assembly but stopped when they realised Sora wasn't following.

"Sora?" said Riku.

_You are so beautiful Riku._

"Umm…I think I dropped something…um yeah. I definitely dropped my...umm…pen. I'll catch up to you guys later!" he stuttered.

Riku quirked an inquisitive eyebrow but said nothing as he and Kairi turned a corner.

Sora backed into the wall, slowly sliding down into a slumped form on the ground. The corridor was deserted. He then started sobbing and shaking.

_What have you done to me Ri?_

It was a crappy first try and writer's block is no excuse, I need critique. Please help!


	2. Chapter 2

I FEEL SO HAPPY

I FEEL SO HAPPY! I actually don't suck as much as I thought I did. I thought I wasn't going to get any reviews since it's my first time and all! I feel the love, I really do. Really. Thanks a lot you guys! I appreciate it a lot!

I decided to update as soon as possible because school is going to start soon and I won't have that much time then.

**Recess-in the Cafeteria**

The cafeteria was in a hubbub.

It was amusing to anyone who was bothered enough to notice that every single girl in that same room was staring at one particular table in the centre. It was fascinating, the way their eyes darted from the face of a certain silver haired head to the other person next to him, the one with the brown spikes. It was scary too, when you saw the hungry look in their eyes and the way some of them had the tips of their tongues peeking from between their lips, lusting for something, or someone.

The usual gang was gathered around their usual table. They were all there: Demyx, Zexion, Axel, Roxas, Namine, Kairi, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Riku and Sora.

"Isn't this the perfect start? Nobody got left out this time in the class distribution! Um let's see; me, Zexy, Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Namine are all in the same class and the rest of you are in the class next to us! Isn't that great?!" said Demyx in his enthusiastic voice. Zexion let out a, "Hmph," from next to him.

"Oh come on Zexy! Why the long face?" he said, "Is it because I haven't kissed you hello yet?" he continued, smirking. Demyx, after all, was Zexion's boyfriend and the only one who could draw out any type of emotion from him.

Zexion turned a beetroot red. He punched Demyx playfully in the side and then resolved to his usual silence.

Axel and Roxas were having a heated discussion about their new Physics teacher.

"I am telling you he is gay!" said Axel.

"No he isn't! How can you tell anyway?! He looked pretty straight to me!" replied Roxas.

"Tch. He's as straight as I am. And I can tell because I caught him staring at Professor L's ass before he went into the classroom!"

"Well…maybe you saw wrong. I refuse to believe he is gay."

"Ohhh Roxy poo are you mad at being wrong for once? It's ok Roxy. Axel will make you feel better."

"Shut up or no sex for a week," Roxas hissed. Don't ever directly tell Roxas that he's wrong. Ever.

"Ew you guys shut up! We are trying to eat lunch here," said Kairi from across the table. "Who's the new teacher anyway?"

"Some guy called Cloud Ikari (AN: I bet you can tell who Professor L is now :P) or something."

Sora sprayed his soda all over the table. "WHAT DID YOU SAY??" Every head in the cafeteria which hadn't been already looking at their table, now did.

"God, calm down Sora. It's not the end of the world you know. So what if your brother is teaching Physics and he didn't tell you?" said Riku. Sora sputtered a few times but he still wasn't able to be comfortable around the new improved Riku and didn't know how to react. Instead, he sat down and put on his best pouty face. You can never go wrong with a pouty face. Riku's only weakness was Sora. His major weakness was Sora's pout. The way his face scrunched up and looked so defiant, the way his bottom lip stuck out and trembled a bit, making him want to bite it. The way his beautiful blue eyes glistened a little, perhaps begging sometimes. It was just too much for him.

_God, Sora is so adorable! It just hurts more when I know I can't have him. _

"Oh come on Sora. I want to piss you off." Riku grabbed Sora by his chin and slowly turned his head around to face him. "Stop pouting." He demanded.

Sora was having a small problem from his side. It was enough as it is to feel Riku's rough hand on his small chin, but then it was worse when he caught sight of Riku's lips. He zeroed in on them and started noticing small things. They were so pink and pale. The looked a bit chapped too.

_I wonder if I could wet them for him, you know help him with his chapped, pink, delicious looking lips. Oh God, I'm thinking like that again. This is so not right. Do I really have feelings for Riku, as in, those types of feelings? I need to talk to someone. But who? Well, Cloud gives pretty good advice and he's gay, even though he's an ass for not telling me his was going to teach at my own school. God I hope he doesn't embarrass. Yeah, I'll ask Cloud when I get home._

Sora snapped out of his daze and shook his head.

"Sorry Riku. I was just thinking about your li….li…liver?" Everyone at the table stared at him, including Riku.

_You idiot! That was close but you could have come up with something better then liver! Idiot, idiot!_

Sora could feel the blush creep up his neck and he started fumbling.

"I, um, have to go to the toilet. Sorry, um, I'll see you guys in class." And he rushed out of the cafeteria. Instantly, a lot of girls got up and followed him. They were in his fan club and would never think for a second to let him out of their sights. Riku growled. He hated those fan girls. When Sora dated some of them it really pissed him off. The last time it had been somewhat serious and Riku had been on the edge of murdering the bitch. If Sora couldn't be his, then he couldn't be anybody's. He wouldn't let them touch him.

"I'll go after him. Something seems to be bothering him." As if he would let those whores get close to his innocent Sora. He got up quickly and run after him.

Everybody else breathed out.

"What is up with them?! The air between them was electrifying," said Hayner.

Axel smirked. "Oh this is going to be fun. It seems little Sora has finally realised some of his feelings for that bastard. Let's make bets!"

And so, because they had nothing better to do, they bet on Sora and Riku's relationship. Oh what jolly good friends.

Ok, this was Chapter 2. Not much. It had to be a sort of bridge till we get to the real story.

I need advice! I have to give Sora a boyfriend, but of course it's not Riku for now. I was thinking Tidus? But that doesn't really appeal to me. So give me your opinions in your reviews and I'll choose what the majority wants, or what the best suggestion may be.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for your reviews

Thank you so much for your reviews!!

I have decided to use Tidus for Sora's 'boyfriend'. Some suggested Marluxia and though that is an amusing thought, I have to give him somebody his age and even though Sora is crazy, he isn't THAT crazy…at least I think.

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rest of that day went by pretty fast. Riku managed to draw off Sora's fan girls before they attacked him, but it is one of the high school's mysteries as to how he did so and he himself shudders at the memory.

Sora avoided Riku all afternoon, he just wasn't ready to handle any more mini-meltdowns. Riku was somewhat hurt that his best-friend preferred to not talk to him, but he brushed it aside. After all, he couldn't think that Sora didn't have other friends or that he didn't have people just as important to him as Riku to talk to.

**At Sora's House**

Sora barged in through the front door and dumped his bag on the kitchen table. He ran up the stairs and flung open the door to his big brother's room. The big brother in question was sitting at his desk, busy doing his work.

"Cloud! Why didn't you tell me you were going to teach at my school you asshole?!" he said from the doorway. Sora then proceeded to sit down on Cloud's bed and started fidgeting with his hoodie's laces.

"Because I knew you would throw a hissy fit," retorted his brother with a bored voice, the only movement he made was to turn a page or scribble something down, "And what do you want? It better be good. You just invaded my territory."

Sora and Cloud had a thing about their rooms. I won't go into your room if you don't come into mine. It was only in dire situations that they allowed each other to cross the line that separated their domains from the rest of the house.

Sora started sweating a little.

"Well, you see, Riku just came back from California and well…" Sora trailed off here, not quite knowing what words to use.

"He became the finest piece of meat man kind has ever seen?" his brother supplied. He had already seen Riku earlier that morning and at first he hadn't recognized him (fine, he was guilty as charged, he _had_ been checking him out) until Riku had tilted his head a little in greeting.

Sora twitched a little, he didn't exactly feel comfortable that someone was calling Riku a piece of meat. But it wasn't just that, he felt a little…jealous? Was that the word? He just didn't like anybody else besides him calling Riku hot, because that meant they had been checking him out, and checking Riku out was not ok in Sora's books. But like hell he was going to admit all this to himself.

"…That's not exactly what I had in mind. What I'm here to say is that, I'm suddenly noticing stuff about Riku and…"

"What sort of stuff?"

Sora blushed crimson.

"…Um like…um how nice his ass is and um…how shiny and soft his hair looks…sort of stuff."

Unknown to Sora, Cloud smirked.

"Continue."

"And I keep acting weird around him. It's like he muffles my brain so that it can't think anymore. Do you know why that is?"

Cloud's smirk widened. Ohohoho, his little brother was having romance problems? _Gay _romance problems? He had grown up so fast!

"Oh come on Sora, you know exactly why that is you just don't want to admit it. You like guys but you've only just realised it. Probably you still like girls so that means you're bisexual, that doesn't mean you're a freak in any way."

Sora blushed a shade darker. It's true he knew deep down what it was but it was still a shock to have it said out loud. He took his time in replying, making sure it had sunk in a little.

"Does this mean that I like Riku just because he's you know…hot? Or because I actually have feelings for him?"

"Only you can answer that one Sora, but try taking it slow. Go out with someone before you try dating Riku. Get some experience and make sure you really truly like guys so that you don't make the mistake of hurting your friends."

"I doubt he even thinks of me that way anyway," Sora mumbled under his breath, "I...I'll try Cloud, but I don't know. This is kind of new to me and I still don't feel confident enough to ask someone out yet. Let alone a guy."

"The sooner you accept it, the better. Now get out of my room. I think I just used a year's worth of advice."

Sora thanked him and went out of the room. His mind was in turmoil. There was a tempest of thoughts raging inside him, he couldn't sort anything out. Instead, he went to collect his bag from the kitchen table and climbed back upstairs into his room. He sat down and started doing his homework, which was highly unusual because on normal days he brought up every excuse in the book to delay homework. But today was not a normal day and Sora found that doing homework was a very good distraction from his new discovery of himself, and from Riku. (AN: If you're wondering where his parents are, they're re-living their honeymoon for their 15th Wedding Anniversary)

When night came, he took a shower and slumped into bed. Finally, he allowed all the thoughts that were pent up to flood his mind and, slowly, he made a decision. Now that he could go to sleep peacefully, he shut his eyes and dreamt of a person, with long silver hair, aquamarine eyes, long lashes and asking-to-be-kissed lips. (AN: No! Not a wet dream!)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The next morning at school**

Sora nervously entered school, suddenly all eyes on him. But for once, he didn't notice any of his friends or what they were saying to him. Inside, he was breaking-down.

_Maybe this isn't such a good idea. I should forget about this._

_No dammit! I must do this, for myself._

Suddenly, he spotted a mop of blonde hair coming around the corner.

_Ok, here goes nothing._

"Hey Tidus!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry it took so long, but my teachers' mission in life is to drown us in homework, I swear.

I hope to have more drama in the next chapter, Riku gets jealous. Ohohoho, I love it when Riku gets jealous, or over-protective.

I hate this chapter. It is so BORING! slams head against wall Must make next chapter better.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews guys

Thanks for all the reviews guys! Sorry this chapter took so long!

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Tidus wait up!" called Sora as he caught up with the blonde.

"What's up Sora?" he asked.

"Um…n-n-nothing much. I… um… w-w-wanted to ask you a question," said Sora, stammering and blushing madly.

Tidus quirked an eyebrow, since when did bubbly Sora become so nervous?

"The thing is…I… err…was w-w-wondering if you had anything to do after s-s-school," Sora was staring pointedly at the floor.

"Um, no not really. Why are you asking?"

"Because, I t-t-thought maybe you'd l-l-like to go get some ice-cream with me?" Sora squeaked.

Tidus was completely dumb-struck. Was he asking him out on a date?? Impossible!! Sora was not gay. THE Sora couldn't be gay.

"As in, like a date?" he gasped.

"Y-y-yes." Sora could flat out win against a tomato if they started comparing redness at that particular moment. Tidus nearly had a heart-attack. The Sora was asking _him_ out! Ok, Tidus knew he was hot himself but still, to have gorgeous Sora asking him out was just WOW. So Sora was still in the closet? And he had chosen Tidus as his first date? He was honoured!

"Sure Sora! I'd love to go out with you," grinned Tidus. "I'll meet you outside school OK? I have to go now, class is starting," he said, waving goodbye.

Sora had been on the verge of hyperventilating until Tidus gave him his answer. He had done it! He had asked out a boy!

_GO ME!_

But he felt a small twang in his chest, was he betraying Riku? That was stupid, of course not. He wasn't ashamed of being bi-sexual but he still wasn't ready to tell his best-friend that he liked guys too. Riku would probably never talk to him again. And when Sora thought of Riku never talking to him ever, it made Sora so miserable and depressed that he could hardly breathe.

_I'm not doing anything wrong! I'__ll have to see how it goes with Tidus. _

He cheered up at the prospect of ice-cream with Tidus, after all Tidus was H.O.T, which in itself was proof that Sora was in fact, bi and Sora was ice-cream's No.1 fan.Though of course, if he had to compare Tidus with Riku, he was nowhere near Riku's blinding beauty. He pushed all thoughts of Riku out of his head, he had to forget about his feelings for him, and focus on Tidus now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tidus was on his way to class, minding his own business, when a red-headed fire-maniac slammed into him. Quickly they got up, and Tidus realised that Axel was accompanied by Roxas. Suddenly, as if seeing him for the first time, Axel grabbed Tidus by the shoulders, his eyes wide.

"Did Sora ask you out?" he demanded.

"What's it to you anyway? So what if he did?"

"Shit! At this rate we are going to lose the bet!"

"What bet?!"

"Axel, I think it's best that we explained everything to Tidus first. He has a right to know now."

"Yeah, you're right Roxie."

And slowly, Axel started to explain everything from the canteen the day before, to the phone-call Roxas had had with Cloud and their gay-guy hunt this morning.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Flashback_

"_Hello, is Sora there? Can I speak to him please?" Roxas said from his end of the line._

"_I'm sorry; he's taking a shower right now. Can you leave the message with me? I'm Cloud, his older brother."_

"_Ah! Professor Cloud! I'm Roxas, a student from your class. I just wanted to ask Sora if he was OK, he seemed really out of it today and he rushed home before I could ask him about it."_

_Cloud chuckled._

"_He's been having some boy troubles, if you know what I mean."_

"_So he really is part gay?! He's crushing on Riku isn't he?! I knew it! Well, we knew it really. We are so going to win!"_

"_Whoa, slow down Roxas. Sora isn't ready to ask Riku out yet, he's going to try with someone else first and see how that goes. And what are you going to win?"_

"_WHAT?! This is bad! They are never going to get together if that happens. Oh God, I have to call Axel. Thank you for your help Mr. Ikari." And he hung up, leaving Cloud speechless. He couldn't help noticing that Roxas had avoided his question. Ah well! What could happen?_

_Indeed, WHAT could happen?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And so, Axel and Roxas had spent their morning tracking down potential guys that Sora might ask out on a date, and had finally found their target. Tidus Watanaka.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You want me to crush Sora and push him further into the closet by refusing to go out with him just because you bet that he and Riku would get together?! That's so selfish! What kind of friends are you?!"

"No you dolt! We want you to play along and make Riku as jealous as possible until he finally admits he likes Sora. Easy no?" said Axel.

"No not easy! I like Sora!"

"Do you realise you are being used?" asked Roxas.

Tidus spluttered. "I'm not being used!" he said indignantly. But…he sort of was wasn't he? Why didn't it bother him that much? "Ok, so maybe I am. I think I see Sora more as a friend, or a younger brother then a boyfriend. Are you saying that Sora and Riku secretly like each other but they aren't aware of each others feelings?"

Both of the spike-haired boys nodded.

"Fine I'll help in your little plan, but only because I want to see Sora happy, and because it's going to be fun pissing that shit-head Riku off. He better not hurt Sora though."

Axel's eyes gleamed with happiness. "Thank you so much! And don't think we are so heartless, we aren't just doing this because of the bet, we really want to see Sora and Riku happy because they're our best-friends too and it's so obvious that they were made for each other. Like me and Roxie!" he said as he encircled Roxas's waist with his arms and pulled him close. Roxas huffed his protest, secretly enjoying the attention.

"Yeah whatever. I'll tell you guys how it went tomorrow. Now go away, I'm late for class because of you."

"See you tomorrow!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tidus was already waiting for Sora outside when Sora came out of the front doors. They were already heading towards a café' they both knew when Riku came out too, seemingly looking for Sora who had been avoiding him for the second day running. He was not a happy Riku, he was not a happy Riku at all.

"Sora where are you going? Can we talk?" he asked, spotting Sora next to Tidus. A small flicker of annoyance at seeing them together burned in the depths of his chest.

"Um…I-I can't Riku, not now. I have to go somewhere."

"What? With Tidus?" he couldn't keep the anger out of his voice. The flicker increased to rage.

Tidus saw his chance, and took it. He grabbed put his arm around Sora and pulled him closer.

"Yeah! We're going out on a date, we're going to have ice-cream together!" he grinned.

Riku felt like he had been shot. The flame turned to a burning fire that destroyed all other emotions and thoughts as jealousy flooded every corner of his being.

_MYY SORA! MYYY SO__RA! MYYYYY SORA YOU DAMN PIECE OF SHIT! I AM GOING TO CUT YOU INTO LITTLE STRIPS OF BLOODY MEAT, AND THEN FEED YOU TO THE VULCHERS! YOU BASTARD!_

His voice edgy and icy he rasped out, "What.did.you.just.say?"

Sora wanted to cry.

_He knows and now he hates me._

"I…I'm sorry Riku, we-we have to go," he said and he quickly dragged Tidus after him, not once looking back. He wanted to die, something. Riku hated him now and he couldn't bear to take one more step.

Riku was seething. Sora didn't even spare him a _glance _for God's sakes.

_Tidus Watanaka you are going to pay __dearly or my name isn't Riku Utada._

Then, light dawned on Riku as realisation came to him.

_Wait, Sora is gay?_

And despite his current flood of uncontrollable jealousy, he couldn't help but feel like he was flying above the clouds with happiness.

_I will make you mine._


End file.
